


Flexibility

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her job has made her flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

She’s always preferred men, but her job has made her flexible. In Tel Aviv one summer, she’s assigned a redheaded female NCIS agent from the States as a partner, and the two of them are holed up in an apartment for three days. When their target leaves and the street team takes over for the night, Jenny sighs and offers her a glass of water.

Ziva calls room service for dinner and a bottle of merlot instead.

“We might as well be comfortable while we wait,” she explains with a suggestive smile, and she’s amused to see the other woman blush.

Jenny manages an awkward “ _Toda_ ”, and Ziva just chuckles and raises her wineglass.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
